Slytherin Business
by Dragoon-sama
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. The new transfer students are having a hard time fitting in. Will their housemates help them feel...welcome? ::Sama-note: Story by Starling only::


Slytherin Business  
By: Starling

DISCLAIMER: For the relief of any British people reading my dialects, I moved Hogwarts to America instead of trying to be British. Everyone speaks Japanese in anime anyway, right?

Hajime!

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me in Potions today!" chirped the enthusiastic voice. Draco couldn't help but stare at that tri-colored oddity. The spindly, scrawny and young looking Slytherin sported a star shaped bush of hair in black and violet, with blond bangs falling forward over his innocent and cheerful violet colored eyes.

The transfer student, Yugi was his name, wasn't thanking Draco. He wasn't thanking a fellow Slytherin. He was smiling benevolently at an industrious looking Hufflepuff and saying, "Thank you so much for helping me in Potions today!" Double potions was never uglier.

The other two transfer students had made fine Slytherins. The one white haired boy was threatening some weaker students angrily as they coughed up their money for Hogsmead to put a smirk back on his face. He was powerful, though not sophisticated, probably of good use to Draco as a lackey when the time came. The blond one clearly knew the importance of pure Wizarding blood, and their right to rule those weaker than them. The glint in his eyes was enough to earn his place in their illustrious house. But this third one, this... Yugi.

"There he goes again," a voice whispered in the crowd of Slytherins Draco was mingling with. "With a Hufflepuff no less!" another voice hissed. "Probably a Mudblood," one said, "He's tarnishing our House's reputation!" "Why did the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin? He can't be one of us?"

Draco had had enough. He pushed aside the wave of fellow Slytherins, pitiful faceless fools who thought they stood a chance to be known for the illustrious Slytherin house. They parted willingly, almost fearfully before his determined stride and at last Draco smirked. He was face to face with Yugi.

The poor boy didn't even seem to know how to dress for his house. Under his school robes Yugi had some sort of lame business suit, one of those "Japanese" school uniforms, and under that what looked like a haphazard array of leather and buckles, obviously a last ditch effort to make his image look any less innocent and pure. Some gaudy costume jewelry poked out here and there, including a ridiculously huge pyramid shaped pendant that made an unsightly lump under Yugi's cloak.

"You call yourself a Slytherin, eh?" Draco drawled, forcing himself to stop looking at the boy's clothing.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up to see Draco's icy eyes piercing him, cold in judgment. "I--I don't--"

"A Slytherin!" crowed Draco, to the snide laughter of his fellow Slytherins. "You aren't a one of us, you never were! Just some weak kitten trying to play with the big boys. You are not worthy of being a Slytherin. To even think that you, you could even hold your own in a simple duel!"

Yugi's pupils shrank at Draco's last words and one eye began to twitch. Draco smiled inwardly, the boy was in the palm of his hand. "What did you just say?" Yugi enunciated softly, staring back at Draco a look of utter loss on his face. Draco found himself drawn into those smooth features, those eyes so full of fear and compassion, the soft skin along Yugi's fine cheek bones. Draco tore himself away, walking off almost forgetting to proffer a self satisfied huff.

"I said," Draco called over his shoulder, "You wouldn't stand a chance against me in a duel." He would have walked off then, but something made him stop and turn back to look at the boy one more time.

Yugi's eyes had become shaded and slowly an invisible wind seemed to pick his blond bangs up into the air. The candles lining the hall flickered wildly; since when did they flicker, even in the strongest drafts? They caused the shadows on the stone walls to dance wildly around the room, breaking and reforming, and finally converging on the silently smiling Yugi who suddenly looked up at Draco with red, red eyes, pointed in his direction and said,

"Let's play a game."

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik slowly edged away from Yugi, letting the crowd take their place before making a hasty retreat. Draco wasn't about to notice though, staring imperiously at the defiant boy before him. Seeing the madness and hatred flowing from that boys eyes made a strange feeling swell in Draco's heart. Was this fear?

"On three, we draw," said Draco, reaching for his wand.

One.

Two.

Three. Draco pulled loose his wand, a curse on the edge of his tongue as this Yugi fellow moving surprisingly swiftly, pulled out his... deck of cards.

Silence reigned.

"What are you doing with those?" Draco demanded.

"Challenging you to a duel!" Yugi said haughtily.

"With cards?"

Yugi heh'd, "Do you even know the first thing about Duel Monsters?"

Draco was taken aback, "Of course I do! It's the hottest game since Quiddich!"

"Show me then," Yugi said, a mortifying smile across his face, "Can your cards speak as well as your voice?"

3 games of Duel Monsters later Draco threw down his cards in frustration. "This is rubbish!" he shouted, standing up and kicking over the folding card table. "I challenge you to a real Wizard's duel! With wands!"

Yugi stood and threw aside his cloak into the hands of a member of the crowd. The was the cumulative sound of a dozen fangirls tackling the poor cloak bearer at once. Draco kept his lazy, so-bad-I'm-good stance, a hand stretching to his wand.

"We draw on three," he repeated.

One.

Two.

Five!

(Three, sir!)

Three!

They swung their wands as one, calling the dark words out in unison. As the jelly legs curse hit him, Draco could only think, "That is the first in a long time anyone has been able to get the draw on me." Ever since that fateful Tri-Wizard tournament, when that lightning scarred boy had vanished forever...but we'll not get into old news.

The moment the identical jelly legs curses struck each boy, Minerva McGonagall of Gryffindor House stormed directly into the crowd of students that now extended around the corner of the corridor. "What in--? Out of my way!" she fumed, elbowing past the students trying to get a look at the action and approaching the ill fated adversaries around the corner. Draco felt his legs beginning to give, wobbling uncontrollably, but aside from the hospital ward, he had discovered only one other way to beat this curse.

"Y-you bastard--" Yami Yugi growled, frantically trying to stay upright.

"Don't just stand there," Draco said desperately, "Dance!"

Minerva rounded the corner declaring, "When I find out who has been casting hexes I'll--" She stopped and stared. "What on earth are you two doing?"

Yami Yugi had begun swaying his pelvis hypnotically, slowly bringing his gold bound hands up the sides of his uniform to slide back along his hair. Draco had adopted more of a belly dance, shaking his hips seductively and slowly removing his robe. When their feet left the floor it was in a fluid, rhythmic movement, almost as if they were dancing in water. Draco put his palms in a wave in front of his chest and let his head snap left and right curtly. Yugi was doing the Egyptian when both turned to face each other, synchronizing their movements.

"Slytherin business," Draco said as the two of them arched back hands stretched high, legs still moving to a mysterious beat.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Yugi smirked as they mirrored each other in a crab walk left, then right. Draco's smirk was wider as he stared levelly into those unfathomable eyes.

Minerva McGonagall sighed and turned away. "Slytherins," she said to no one in particular, pushing her way back through the growing crowd. "I will never understand them, not if I live to be 300."

Owari.


End file.
